digimon_adventure_anime_english_dubfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe's Battle
Episode title is the 50th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Recap of The Crest of Light After Machinedramon attacked the Digidestined, T.K. and the girls were separated from Tai and Izzy. As they went searching for them, they saw WaruMonzaemon enslaving the Numemon whom Kari helped free with this strange light. On Tai and Izzy's side, Andromon appeared and helped fight against Machinedramon who chased the boys into the others. As the Numemon tried to face the metallic Dark Master, they were slaughtered with ease! Then, Agumon became WarGreymon and wiped out the nasty metal terminator Digimon. Now, it's time to face Piedmon. Can the Digidestined do it, how are Mimi and Joe faring on finding allies, and most importantly, where is Matt? Stay tuned for all the answers. Act 1 While gathering allies, Mimi, Joe, Ogremon and the other allies noticed Machinedramon's city vanishing. Gomamon realized that their friends defeated him which told Palmon that there was only one Dark Master left. Ogremon reminded them that Piedmon, the only remaining Dark Master, was still out there and more powerful than the others. In agreement, Joe and the others continued to find more comrades. Back with the others, they erect a shrine to honor the deceased Numemon who died fighting Machinedramon in the previous episode. As Piedmon notices, his bodyguard LadyDevimon offers to kill them. Back with Mimi and Joe, they rest for a few minutes while Joe thinks of what Jim told him in Prophecy, vowing to buck up his optimism and become stronger inside! Act 2 Back at Spiral Mountain, LadyDevimon attacks the other DigiDestined, causing the other partners to Digivolve and fight her. As Joe and Mimi resume their travels, they notice the damaged Primary Village with Ogremon giving them an "I warned you" kind of remark. As they notice all the crushed Digi-Eggs, the kids hear a harmonica and realize Matt might be nearby. Meanwhile, Tai refuses to let Agumon Warp Digivolve until Piedmon shows up, looking at the big picture. He sends Sora and T.K. to find the others and bring them back, seeing it as the time to stop letting Digi-Friends die for their sake. Act 3 Back on the shores near Primary Village, Mimi and Joe find Elecmon who's depressed with the loss of his village. But he does ask about T.K. and Patamon whom he befriended in Digi-Baby Boom. Upon hearing that Piedmon's the only Dark Master left, partially thanks to T.K. and Patamon, Elecmon regains his fighting embers and joins the group. Then, the kids ask about the harmonica and realize from Elecmon's explanation as to spotting a swan-shaped boat that Matt was nearby. It is then that Joe and Gomamon set off to find Matt alone, leaving Mimi with their Digi-Allies. Back by Piedmon's hideout, Izzy and Kari are still fighting LadyDevimon, whom Angewomon finishes with Heaven's charm as Agumon spots Piedmon approaching. Act 4 With Piedmon headed for them, Tai Warp-Digivolves Agumon to WarGreymon, knowing they can only do so much alone. Appearances * Joe * Mimi * Kari * Ogremon * Elecmon Quotes Gomamon: "Tai must have defeated another Dark Master." Palmon: "There can't be too many of them left. We're almost home free." - Mimi, Joe and the others notice Machinedramon's city disappearing. Sora: "We should have known there'd be a welcoming committee!" Kari: "She looks like a witch!" - LadyDevimon ambushes the DigiDestined, much to the girls' fury. Mimi: "Oh Joe, look! This is awful!" Joe: "It looks like an old Twilight Zone episode." Ogremon: "I told you not to expect too much." Mimi: "The color is all missing." Joe: "Pretty depressing unless you're a big fan of charcoal." Mimi: "I can't believe anyone would do such a terrible thing, smashing those poor defenseless Digi-Eggs. It's terrible!" - Mimi and Joe learn that Ogremon was right about Primary Village. Notes & trivia * Debut of LadyDevimon * This is the second and final Season 1 episode to have the name of a DigiDestined in the title. The first is Sora's Crest of Love. * Matt only appears as a cameo in this one. * Elecmon joins the fight against Piedmon. * Joe leaves Mimi to find Matt. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Dark Masters Saga Category:Episodes with Digital Allies Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Debut Digimon Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Joe